Systems exist that permit a user to collect signatures for on-line petitions. For example, see www.petitiononline.com. These systems permit signatures to be collected, but do not attempt to determine the demand for an event nor provide communications between an event source and the audience to set up and schedule an event once sufficient demand for an event is determined. Systems also exist that permit users to collaborate with each other about a common topic. An example of such a web site was www.publicmind.com which is no longer active. Systems also exist (www.demandid.com) that attempt to gauge the demand of an audience for live musical performances. This system has a TourVote feature that permits a user to register an interest in a particular musical artist. This system does not, however, provide a communications link between the audience, venue owner and performer so that the performance can be scheduled by the system once sufficient demand is shown. Thus, it is desirable to provide an event demand system and method and it is to this end that the present invention is directed.